


Monster in a Bunker

by MrsC62715



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Jealous Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, Non-Chronological, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Smut, Winchester Sister, drabbles!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsC62715/pseuds/MrsC62715
Summary: Rae and Dean are twins. To escape the life John built for them the Winchester children turned to music. Along the way they picked up Castiel, and they built the family they never had.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!
> 
> This idea hasn't left me alone for months. I needed it in words.

He looked amazing lit up under the stage lights. His black hair almost blue in the bright LEDs. He wore a ratty old white button down with a barely tied blue tie. His bass slung around his back resting comfortable at his denim clad hips. Finishing our intro duet of Seether's 'Broken' the crowd roared with applause and cheers.

"Thank you everyone! My name is Rae Winchester! This vocal God next to me is Castiel Novak! Here on the guitar is my twin brother Dean! And behind us on the drums is our moose of a baby brother Sam! Together we are 'Monster in a Bunker'!" I paused when the crowd went wild again. When we started in our little garage I never thought we'd end up here. 

As we started our first set I couldn't help but think this was all I wanted. My brothers and the man I love, pouring their souls out on the stage with me. We closed the first set with Dean's compilation of CCR classics.

Once offstage Cas grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. 

"That was awesome!" He pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"You were amazing!" I panted into his lips.

His eyes shone the clearest blue ever made. He asked me a question, barely a whisper. Lost in his eyes I didn't catch it.

" I'm sorry what?"

"I asked your brothers." He began to blush and shuffle nervously. " Bobby, too, actually. And Benny put his approval in when he over heard."

"Cas, what are you asking me?" I whispered.

"Marry me?" We both paused. I couldn't believe what he was asking.

"Yes absolutely!" I squealed. Pulling him down into another kiss, I wrapped myself as tightly to him as I could.

He froze with a stupid smile on his face. He finally kissed me back. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me slowly. Pulling away for air I whispered, "I love you, Angel. More than the stars."

"I love you too, Mrs. Novak"

"Mrs. WINCHESTER- Novak."


	2. We've got you, baby boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Rae are left alone with 18 month old Sammy.

Momma used to feed him. She used to give us all kisses. Tuck us in at night. She used to sing Sammy to sleep. When Momma left, I think Daddy did, too.

"Open up, Sammy. It's just some carrots." I held the soon to my baby brothers mouth while Dean heated spaghettios for us to eat. "De, Sammy won't eat the carrots."

Dean marched over and took a bite of the spoon. He immediately spit it back out. "Those are so gross."

"You aren't helping." I mumbled. I continued feeding Sammy.

When we all were fed I picked up Sammy and carried him to the gross motel bed to change his diaper.

"Dean, it's your turn to put him to bed." I reminded my twin.

Dean climbed on the bed and scooted Sam into his lap. He began to rock him back and forth. 

"Hey Jude..." Dean began to sing. My heart hurt. It always made me miss Momma so much more.

Sammy was asleep. Before I could free him Dean was asleep too. Deciding not to wake them I climbed into bed with my brothers and went to sleep, my head on Dean's shoulder and fingers in Sammy's dark hair.


	3. Beauty came home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings Cas home after football practice. Rae meets him for the first time.

When school let out I went straight home, and showered. Dad had finally moved us into a permanent home, after so many years on the road.

From the outside it just looked like a door on the side of a hill. Inside it's like a museum and a dorm rolled into an expansive apartment. For the first time we had our own beds. I was still adjusting to having my own room. 

We had been living in our little Bunker for 5 years, and we still didn't know how to process the stability. Under Dean's bed he kept his important things in his duffle, ready to go at the drop of a hat. Sammy didn't collect personal items, just his school books and clothes. Not that we had much to collect to begin with. 

After my shower I went to my room. I pulled on a cami, my fuzzy pants with rubber duckies all over them, and favorite sock monkey slippers. I headed to the kitchen, my brothers would be home soon and they would be hungry. Setting to work on some tacos, I turned on my Pandora subconsciously swinging my hips to "Black Velvet" and humming along. 

By the second chorus I was belting out the words, getting lost in my favorite song. I didn't hear the large order shut. I didn't hear them as they chatted down the stairs. 

"Black Velvet in that little boy's smile  
Black Velvet in that slow southern style  
A new religion that will bring you to your knees  
Black Velvet if you please..." Sang a deep bass, that didn't belong to either of my brothers, from behind me.

I spun around quickly. My heart stopped. I saw him at school, and on the field with Dean. Everyone I saw him my heart stopped. I couldn't believe he was in my house! 

His dark hair clung to his forehead with sweat, nearly covering his shining blue eyes. Those eyes simply stared back at me, as if I was the only thing in the world. He startled me when he spoke, "We've never been introduced. I'm Castiel Novak."

"Oh right!" I hadn't realized Dean and Sam were in the doorway. Dean came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Cas, this is my twin sister Rae. She's sorta everyone's mom around here- Ah! What the hell, sis?!"

I stepped off Dean's foot and reached out to shake Castiel's hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you. The way Dean talks about you, you'd think he was in love."

"Really? Dean told me he had a twin. He didn't say that she was, well a she, and a beautiful one at that." Castiel murmured to me.


	4. Dad's not here, Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's gone, and Sammy's sick. She might only be eight, but Rae knows exactly what to do.

His cough woke all three of us up for the third time tonight. Except this time Sammy woke up, and he was very warm. I took off his sleep pants leaving him in his t shirt and diaper. We went back to sleep after he had some water.

When Dean and I got up, I checked on Sammy. His skin was hot all over. 

"De, Sam's really warm. Come feel him." I called over. I began changing Sam's diaper, Dean walked over and put his hand on Sammy's tummy tickling him a little bit. Sam squirmed around but didn't burst into giggles like he usually did.

"He just woke up, he's probably still warm from his blankie." Dean stated. 

"Hmm, I'm gonna leave him in just a diaper till his bath. Can you start pouring cereal?"

"Yeah, but we only have enough milk for Sam's bowl."

"That's ok. Fruity pebbles taste extra fruity with out it. I added it to the list we sent with Dad. So we just won't have any for the rest of the week. That's ok we can do that, Sammy. I think we can do that, baby boy." I started talking in baby talk as I walked Sam to the table, scooping him up into his booster seat that Dean stole from a diner outside Savannah about 6 months ago.

We ate in relative silence, aside from Dean and I coaxing Sammy to eat. After he ate about half, he started dozing off. Sam always finished his cereal, and a cup of juice. 

"I don't think Sammy feels too good. I'm gonna put him back to bed, De. Hopefully he feels better when he wakes up."

Sammy slept until lunch time. He woke up and he was super hot. He looked like he hurt all over, and his cough from last night was getting worse. He wouldn't let me put him down so I held him and let him have bites off my plate. 

" I'm worried about Sammy. He's getting even warmer. It's like he isn't even looking at me. Maybe we should take him to the doctor." 

" Rae, you know the rules; no leaving until Dad gets back." 

"But Sammy is getting sick and we don't know where he is! What if Sam gets worse?" I argued. "What if we try calling him? Do you know where he was going?"

"Rae, we aren't allowed to call him. We aren't supposed to call anyone!" Dean yelled at me.

Sammy started crying with all the noise. Dean took him and began to apologize to him for upsetting him.

While he was distracted I snuck to the phone and punched in the number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Bobby? It's Rae. I don't know where Daddy is and Sammy is really sick." I whispered.

"What's going on, short stack?" He asked.

"He's been coughing really hard and his skin is so hot. He barely looks at me, even if I'm taking tight in front of him. He looks like he hurts everywhere." My voice shook with worry for my baby brother.

"Rae! Dad said not to call anyone!" Dean said behind me.

"Uncle Bobby is gonna help Sammy. I don't know what to do, but Uncle Bobby does!" I argued back. "I don't know when Daddy's gonna be back, and Sammy needs a grown up!"

"Rae, tell Dean I'm on my way. You kids sit tight I'll be there in 2 hours." Uncle Bobby said through the phone. I could hear him packing things up already.


	5. Jealousy vs Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae has a problem with the fans blatantly hitting on Cas.

We had an hour before we had to get on stage. Our manager Crowley, thought it would look good if we signed a few autographs and took some pictures.

After being separated by fans, I had to push through the crowd to find Cas. When I finally reached him, a dark haired woman was hanging off his arm, pulling him into her. Cas looked extremely uncomfortable. I let him flail for awhile, only intervening when the girl slipped what looked like a hotel room key card into his pocket.

Shoving myself between them, I reached into Cas pocket and grabbed the card. "Aww that's so adorable! Just cause he was quiet didn't mean he wanted you."

"I'm sorry who are you?" The woman asked.

"Ah, yes! Meg, this is the girlfriend I mentioned. Rae, Meg. Meg, Rae." Castiel interjected.

"Yeah Cas and I have been together since my sophomore, his junior year of highschool." I informed Meg.

"Wow, jealous much. Springing into action when another girl talks to your man-" Meg began to rant.

I cut her off, "Hold that thought. One, you were doing far more than talking. 'oh, come up to my room.' Two, I'm not jealous, I'm merely protecting what's mine. However, if you really wanna bang a rock star tonight, my brother Dean loves your type."

"M-my type?!" She spluttered. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, you know, pretty face, easy, spends one night and he can move on to the next city without looking back." I smirked at her. "Well on second thought, I'd rather you not touch him either. Now if you'll excuse us we have other fans waiting."

I pulled Cas away, and into a corner. He looked wild, like he'd just been running for his life.

"Why are you lookin-" He cut me off with an intense kiss. His hands quickly sink into my curly red hair, and held me to his face.

Pulling up for air he said breathlessly, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Sorry, I get rather territorial when it comes to you." I giggled, and kissed him again.


	6. Dean's gonna kill us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Rae. A little fluff and a bit of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a present at Dean's birthday party.

I swear the entire football team was getting drunk in the library. Dean and I will be 16 next week, so he's having some friends over. Dad simply unlocked the liquor cabinet and went to bed. This left me to get these boys something to eat and make sure nothing was broken or thrown up in that shouldn't be. 

I was cleaning up in the kitchen, where the boys had abandoned their poker game, when I felt someone walking up behind me. I turned to see Castiel watching me bent over the table, scrubbing off what I hope is dried cheese from dinner.

"Shouldn't you be helping Dean get plastered, in there?" I asked over my shoulder. 

"I could, but I thought I'd ask if you needed any help in here. I'm not much of one for drinking, as it is." He smiled, "those jeans look especially good on you."

"Why, Castiel, are you checking out my ass while I'm cleaning up the mess you boys left?" I stood and turned to face him, placing my have on my hip.

"I apologize I shouldn't have been so rude." He blushed and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Cas, you can look at me all you want," I paused taking a deep breath, "in fact I didn't think you even noticed me, at least not as anything but Dean's sister."

He quickly about around and strode over chipping my face with his right hand, his left going to my hip. Before I realized what was happening, Castiel's lips had crashed against mine. He felt amazing against my mouth, his lips molded to mine perfectly. The hand on my cheek worked it's way into my hair. After a few moments he pulled away for air. Putting his forehead to mine.

"Dean's going to kill me." He stated with a laugh gleaming in his eyes.

"Now why would he do that? Just over an amazing, beautiful, delicious kiss?" I murmured, trying to lean in for another but Castiel helps me in place.

"No, for falling in love with his twin." Castiel whispered back to me, almost as if he didn't want me to hear. He counted just as quietly, "The day we met I told you I thought you were beautiful. Now that I've gotten to know you I've learned you're just as beautiful inside."

"Shut up and kiss me, angel. Dean doesn't decide who I fall in love with." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered, "Don't let him choose for you either."

I pulled myself up to him, kissing him deeply, letting him know how I feel without saying a word. Cas deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was enraptured with the feel of his tongue against mine. I sucked on his tongue and he growled, one hand grabbing my ass pulling me closer to him. I released his tongue to nip his lower lip, weaving my fingers into his hair and giving a slight tug. I trailed kisses from his mouth, across his jaw line. He moaned as I sucked his ear lobe into my mouth.

"Mmm, I'm no angel, Rae." He growled into my hair.

"Prove it." I teased.

"No," he pulled away. "I should get back to the party, Dean's probably already no-"

"Dean's to drunk to notice if he has clothes on." I pulled him back to me rubbing my ass into his half hard cock. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I think you should see me without clothes on."

He swallowed hard. His cock hardened further against my hip. He kissed me again, this time pushing me against the table. He grabbed me by the thighs and sat me on it. I let my hands roam anywhere they could reach. Over his muscular arms, down his toned chest, resting comfortably at his sharp hip bones. He found his way to my neck and his hands found my pert breasts. 

I pushed him back and dropped to my knees. He looked confused as to what he should do when I began unfastening his belt. I began mouthing his erection through his jeans. His hips thrust into my face involuntarily. Slowly I unzipped his pants with my teeth, he cradeled my head in his hands. I popped the button and his jeans slid down his slim hips. His long cock was straining against his boxers, I began mouthing him again. I left a wet spot on the head of his cock. Cas let out a moan, when I reached into the slot in his boxers and pulled out his weeping member.

"Gah- fuck- please, Rae-" he choked out.

I looked up at him innocently and began stroking his cock, "please what, Castiel? What do you want me to do?"

"Uhn- please baby girl, put your mouth on me." His voice sounded wrecked. I did as he asked mouthing up and down his shaft. I licked a bead of precum off his tip and moaned at the salty taste. I wrapped my lips around his tip and sucked lightly. 

When I plunged my head on to his cock, Cas let out a shout, fisting his hands in my hair. I quickly bobbed my head, hollowing my cheeks. I quickly brought him to the edge this way.

Castiel shouted my name as he painted the back of my throat. When he was done I pulled my mouth away and licked up the remaining drops.

"What the fuck is going on, here?" Dean roared from the door way. "You fucker, she's my sister!"

"Cas, and I were just heading to bed, Dean." I smiled up at Cas seductively, "this, sweet boy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." I grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him away as he scrambled to pull his pants up. "Goodnight boys! Enjoy the rest of your evening!"


End file.
